Follow & Recapture
by Amboriel
Summary: When two new senshi join the force, Usagi can't handle it... she turns evil... please read & review!
1. The Midnight Fight

~*NOTE: I do not own Sailor Moon in any way or form. I do, however, own the characters of Saori Choshi & Kasi Saroma (aka Sailor Sun & Sailor Polaris/Diamondness Shadow). well, technically there is no copyright, but they are characters out of my own mind!(*~  
  
Rain pounded Tokyo unmercifully. Lightning cut the air while thunder terrorized the ears & souls of many. Despite all of this, two young women stood in the middle of a Tokyo street, glaring at each other through the curtain of rain. Fists clenched at their sides, they stared unblinkingly, each soundlessly daring the other to look away.  
The first girl was slightly taller than her adversary. She wore knee- high, dark orange boots, along with a short pleated skirt of the same color. A white bodysuit hugged her torso, & a deep orange sailor collar slung itself over he shoulders. An elbow-length white glove adorned each arm, but even with this unusual attire, the most striking thing about her was the brilliant stone that was set in the middle of her forehead. In it swirled the colors of the sunset & sunrise alike. In the girl's anger, it burned through the weather.  
The other girl shifted her weight, causing her knee-high black boots to click on the wet cement. A short skirt made out of dangling black prisms ornamented her hips. A glossy, shadowy bodysuit looked like it had been sculpted onto her body. Two sleek black gloves rested just below her shoulders. Her brown-blonde hair was half up, fastened by a long black ribbon that reached to her lower back. A device that looked like some type of communicator spanned from her to her mouth.  
"You are a betrayer! You betrayed everyone. your fellow senshi, yourself. and me!" The first girl's words lost no touch of rage as they traveled through the rain. "How could you leave us? How could you leave us to become just another piece of trash?"  
The second young women laughed bitterly.  
"I didn't leave you! She left you! I only did my duty. I followed!"  
With a snap of her fingers, the dark warrior disappeared. 


	2. The Takeoff of the Journey

*~Author Note: Hey y'all! Thanks for reading my story so far! I know it was kind of suspenseful there, but I have the inspiration to put up a new chapter tonight! *claps* A BIG thanks to taya26, who sent me a nice little review! It gave me hope of keeping up my story! *yawns* Well, I'm off to bed! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Keep those reviews coming!~* **One more thing: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of it's characters, capeesh? I only own my plot! *little Saori pulls my ear* Oops! I forgot! I also own Saori Choshi & Kasi Saroma!**  
  
~ONE YEAR EARLIER~ A bell rang. Students filed out of the halls of Tokyo University & into their respective classrooms. One student, however, was a bit lost. She stood about five feet, ten inches tall. Her red hair reached her mid- back. Blue eyes flashed from underneath her bangs. Not many could look at this mysterious girl & not feel a bit of fear deep in their souls, but if anyone saw her then, they would see a rather embarrassed & lost young lady. She darted down halls & zipped around corners, desperately attempting to find her graphic design class.  
"D04. D04. how hard is it to find freakin' D04?" She muttered under her breath.  
After another 20 minutes or so of frantic searching, the girl had found her way into the dark basement. She threw up her hands in despair & leaned against a pipe to rest.  
Suddenly, she sensed she wasn't alone. She gathered her books & quickly hid herself behind a radiator. She could hear the sound of someone's muffled breathing. Then, she felt a hand on her shoulder.  
The girl spun around, beaming her stalker on the head with a binder.  
"OWWW!" Screamed a girl's voice. "What did you do that for?!"  
A pretty girl stepped out of the shadows. She had brilliant waves of floor-length blonde hair, pulled up into two pigtails. Funny meatball shapes of hair topped each pigtail. Her wide blue eyes & tiny rosy mouth gave off a hurt expression.  
The redhead looked at the blonde in disgust.  
"Why were you following me?"  
The blonde looked shocked.  
"You could at least apologize for beaming me with a notebook!"  
"You deserved it. You shouldn't have been creeping after me like that."  
"I was only trying to help you! It looked like you were lost! Excuse me for trying to show some hospitality to a new student!"  
The scarlet-haired girl narrowed her eyes.  
"I'm Saori Choshi."  
The fair-haired girl looked at Saori in confusion, and then began to laugh.  
"I'm sorry! I shouldn't have been so rude! You're new. you can't be blamed for worrying about someone following you! I'm Usagi. Usagi Tsukino."  
"Usagi?" Saori's eyes grew wide. "Usagi?"  
With that, Saori turned & ran.  
  
~*Yep, I know. right now this is all REALLY confusing & REALLY is a cliffhanger! Don't lie! You think I can't hear you saying "What is this girl writing about?" Don't worry, fellow Sailor Moon lovers! It will soon begin to make sense! I can already hear you saying "O-o-o-o-oh!" Ha ha!~* 


	3. A Mission Begins

**Yay! I've FINALLY finished Chapter 3! I know it's been awhile, but my cross-country season was winding down, & with my job hunt going strong, I haven't had too much time! Thanks to EVERYONE who's taken the time to read my odd little bit of literary inspiration! Enjoy!**  
  
Saori ran up numerous flights of stairs until she knew Usagi wasn't behind her. She stopped & flung her books onto the ground. Computer graphics class & room D04 were going to have to wait.  
Saori fished a cell phone out of her pocket & quickly dialed a number. She hummed impatiently as she waited for the person at the other end to pick up.  
  
Kasi Saroma slid to a halt at a stoplight. Her black Chevrolet Silverado groaned at the force of the stop. She flipped her blonde-brown hair behind her shoulders & sang along to her stereo. There were rumors that Kasi was going deaf, & if you could hear the volume of her music, you wouldn't wonder. Through the heavy guitar riffs & fancy drum work blaring out her speakers, Kasi just managed to hear her cell phone ringing.  
Annoyed, she glared at the phone. This was a really good song. Who knew when she'd hear it again? Ok, ok. so she had the CD. That didn't mean anything. With a sigh, Kasi turned her radio off & picked up the madly ringing phone.  
"Saori! SO nice to hear from you! But, correct me if I'm mistaken. shouldn't you be in class?" Kasi said cheerily.  
"CLASS! I couldn't even find the stupid class! But that's not the point! And where are you anyhow?" Saori replied in anger.  
"Driving. I don't start until 10:30. Don't be snippy, dear cousin!"  
Kasi held her cell back while Saori screamed. This was amusing.  
"Calm down, Saori! What do you need?"  
Saori collected herself. A crowd of teachers had already gathered in the school hallway to shoot her dirty looks. She smiled cheesily & darted around a corner.  
"I found her, Kasi! I FOUND HER! She IS here! We were right!"  
Kasi nearly caused a pileup as she screeched to a stop in the middle of the road.  
"You found her? You found Usagi?"  
"Yes, yes! She stalked me because I was new, & I knocked the crap out of her with my notebook, & then."  
"Never mind that!" Kasi said. "You found Sailor Moon! Where she is, the other senshi will be! This is great! But I have to go! An angry mob has formed behind my truck! Find her, & don't let her out of your sight until I get there!"  
With that, Kasi ended her call & sped away from the group of mad people who wanted her to truck moved from the middle of the road. She had to get to the school, & fast. 


End file.
